


Thanks For The Info

by Evillen, Valkyrie_32



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dice
Genre: Anal Sex, Crossover, M/M, Sexual Content, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-27
Updated: 2011-09-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 02:45:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evillen/pseuds/Evillen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valkyrie_32/pseuds/Valkyrie_32
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glenn and Spike meet not long after Glenn has hit the road. Spike makes the decision not to kill Glenn but make him a companion, not realizing Glenn is more devious than he seems.</p><p>Thanks to Evillen for our nutty conversation that led up to this!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For The Info

Glenn Taylor sat up in bed, awakened out of a sound sleep. Someone was in the room with him, he could feel it. He sat as still as possible. He heard a slight shifting to his left and dove out of the bed as quickly as he could and flipped on the light.

There was a man standing there, but he looked....wrong. His forehead had ridges, his eyes were feral and yellow. He (it?) hissed, and Glenn could see sharp, glistening fangs. It had platinum blonde hair that was slicked back away from its forehead and it wore a long, black leather coat. He stood, frozen, staring at this thing in his hotel room.

It started towards him. Glenn realized he actually felt...frightened. It was a disturbing feeling for him. Being a serial killer himself, he was used to being in charge. Now he was trapped in this hotel room with...whatever this was.

“Now don't you worry,” it said in a British accent. “This will only hurt...a lot.” It lunged and Glenn tried to jump out of the way, but the thing was quicker. It barreled into him, knocking him to the ground. He tried to push it off but it was much stronger. They struggled for a bit before the creature pinned his wrists to the ground. It looked down at him, then hesitated.

It was looking at him with curiosity. Glenn just lay there, wondering what was going through its mind. All at once, its face changed. It looked human now; like a normal human male. Blue eyes stared down into his own. It drew up slightly.

“You smell of death, mate.”

Glenn raised an eyebrow. “You can smell that?”

“Yeah. What the hell kind of human are you?”

Glenn didn't say anything at first. He was trying to figure out how to avoid being killed. “What are you?” he finally asked.

“Me? I'm a vampire,” it answered. “Name's Spike. Wanna know why they call me that?” He leered down at Glenn.

Vampire, thought Glenn. Who would have guessed they were real? He racked his brain trying to think of what he'd read about them in stories. The only thing that he could recall at the moment was something about wooden stakes. He looked up at Spike who was growing impatient. “Okay, why do they call you Spike?”

Spike looked up towards the ceiling with a sort of half-smile on his face and said, “Used to like to torture my victims with railroad spikes. Lofty bastards who thought they were holier than thou. A lot of bloody fun that was.” He looked down at Glenn. “Bloody fun. Get it?”

“Right. So, you like to kill? Were you a killer before becoming a vampire?”

“No I actually wrote poe...hang on! Stop trying to distract me!” He rolled his eyes. “Why did I have to choose the room with a Happy Meal that talks back?”

“I've killed before,” said Glenn. He looked into the vampires eyes, trying to read what his reaction to that would be.

Spike gave him a look of amusement. “And what sort of killing are you talking about, mate? Stabbed someone once? Let me guess, you got mad at your wife or girlfriend and shot her out of anger and now you're on the run from the law? Give me a break!”

Glenn lowered his eyes. “No, actually I killed two of my fellow students. They would tease me because I was smarter than they were.” He looked through his lashes at Spike, watching his face. He could see a change, a look of understanding passing over it. He smiled inwardly.

“They messed with you, eh? Deserved it then, the bastards.” Spike narrowed his eyes slightly. “Enjoyed it, did you?”

“I admit, it was exhilerating. When I pulled the trigger and watched their brains splatter against the wall, it was like....a release.”

A look came over Spike's face then. Glenn watched carefully, trying to read what he was seeing. Spike closed his eyes, opened them to look down at Glenn, then struck.

***

Glenn slowly opened his eyes. His neck felt sore and he was so hungry. He shivered. Why was he so cold? He sat up and saw Spike sitting in one of the chairs near the window of his room. He had taken his leather coat off and it rested on the little wooden table in front of him. There was a young woman passed out on the floor next to him.

“Hungry, are you?” asked Spike. “Usually happens when you first wake up.” He toed the woman's arm, eliciting a moan from her. She moved her head to the side. Glenn looked at her neck and felt a deep hunger surface. He could see veins there and he licked his lips. “While you were knocked out I went and found us a snack.”

“Yeah, I do feel hungry,” Glenn said. He walked slowly over to her and squatted down. He heard Spike shift a little.

“I figure we could share. I'll even be nice and let you have the first bite.”

Glenn leaned over the woman. He could actually smell her blood, and it smelled so good. He licked his lips again then leaned down, watching the pulse in her neck and sank his teeth in. Oh, that taste! He felt the woman waking and heard her try to let out a scream, but it became muffled. Spike must have put his hand over her mouth. He felt Spike move to the other side of the woman and she stiffened as Spike sank his teeth into her shoulder on the opposite side. They drank together,

He could feel her life draining away. Draining into him. This was so much better than the way he would kill before. Playing with people's minds, torture, rape; what he'd thought was power, none of that compared to how this felt. This was power! He swallowed the last drop and sat back. He had felt his face shift before biting and he felt it shift back again. He looked over at Spike who was sitting with his eyes closed, a sated look on his face.

Glenn felt a stirring in his groin area as he watched Spike's face. He had always been more interested in women but was never really adverse to being with a man. Raping women was more fun than raping men because they were so much weaker. But he had had casual sex with men before. He wondered how it would feel to fuck a vampire.

Spike opened his eyes and looked at him. He must have sensed something in Glenn's face because he slowly crawled over and crouched in front of him.

“It's an amazing feeling isn't it? Sexual in a way,” he said in a low voice.

Glenn's eyes trailed down to Spike's full mouth. He was completely and utterly turned on at the moment. He leaned forward and placed his mouth against Spike's. They kissed almost tenderly. Then Glenn pushed Spike down onto the floor and kissed him harder. Spike bit his lip and pushed his fingers into Glenn's short, dark hair. Glenn ran his hands under Spike's black tshirt and tugged at his right nipple. Spike let out a little yelp of surprise and pulled away. Glenn looked down at him and grinned. Spike grinned back.

“I like rough,” said Spike.

Glenn squeezed the nipple a little harder, making Spike squirm a little. Spike gave Glenn's hair a little yank then used his other hand to slide his hand into the waistband of Glenn's pajama bottoms. Glenn leaned down and licked Spike's neck, then bit him, hard. Spike let out a small moan.

“Rough it is then,” said Glenn. He lapped up the small amount of blood he'd drawn and ran his tongue over Spike's chest as his pajama bottoms were pushed off. He hadn't worn a shirt to bed so he was now naked. He unbuttoned and unzipped Spike's jeans and yanked them off, then pushed Spike's knees up, slipping the other vampire's legs over his shoulders. He pushed his cock into Spike's anus as hard as he could. Spike's fingers dug into the carpet as Glenn fucked him harder and harder.

“Oh, shit!” Spike moaned. Glenn sighed at the tightness. He felt himself reaching climax and looked down as Spike came all over his own tshirt. Glenn let out a groan as he reached orgasm himself, hot spunk squirting into Spike over and over. He let out another sigh, one of relief and lay down on top of the other vampire, not caring about the sticky wetness he felt. They rested there, on the floor, for a few minutes.

“So what does being a vampire entail, exactly?” asked Glenn.

“No daylight. Beware of wooden pointy things. Drink blood to your heart's content,” answered Spike lazily. Glenn lifted his head to look at him. Spike let out a yawn. “Oh, yeah. And if you ever make your way to Sunnydale, watch out for that bitch slayer, Buffy Summers. Cute little thing but she has the annoying habit of killing off creatures like ourselves.”

Glenn lay his head back down on Spike's chest, thinking. His eyes roved over the dead woman and rested on the wooden table near where she lay. He had an idea.

“Let me get a towel so we can clean up.” He stood up and Spike let out a small, appreciative noise. Glenn couldn't help but let a tiny grin creep onto his face. He turned towards the bathroom but looked down at Spike first. His eyes were closed. Glenn quietly walked to the table and gripped one of the legs. He yanked on it, breaking it in half.

“What the hell?” Spike's eyes widened as he saw Glenn standing over him with the make-shift stake in his hand.

“Thanks for the info and the fuck,” said Glenn, and he drove the table leg into Spike's heart as hard as he could. The other vampire turned to dust. Glenn wiped some of the residue off of his bare leg and grabbed some clothes from his suitcase. “Sunnydale. Sounds like a great place to visit.”

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I know some people may be mad that I killed off Spike. But I wanted to try something a little different. Forgive me please! And for the Glenn fans, I know I didn't have the dice represented, so forgive me for that as well! <3


End file.
